Take a Bow
by Lilas
Summary: This is a NON-YAOI fic... It's a weird little couple and I hope you guys like ot... Tell me what you think ^-^


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it 'cause it hurts not owning StS...

Author's note: Well... I wrote this fic awhile back and I was reading it over today ('cause I don't have school) and I figured I wanted some comments on this odd and strange couple that my mind seems to be set on! There is no evidence of those two EVER coming together in the series, but I guess that since he loves Saori and she loves Seiya and their love is kind of impossible... I decided to pair them up... I think they're cute together, don't you? Tell me what you think! 

***

Take a Bow

By: Lilas

The blue haired girl sighed sadly as she looked down on her flowing white dress. She looked about herself and stopped her glance at some happy birds chirping together… What a happy couple they made together through better or through worst… She continued to look around and settled her eyes on a young boy wearing a tux, his usually scruffy brown hair gelled back while his beautiful brown eyes sparkled with laughter. Next to him stood a young woman with lavender hair and shining grey eyes wearing a wedding gown, holding the boy's arm affectionately…

"Seiya…" she found herself whispering as her eyes started stinging.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and as she started, she felt tears fall out from her eyes and into nothingness, falling on the ground and splashing on the leaves. She turned around to look at light blue eyes and a sad smile. The boy's hair was of a dirty blond color and was neatly combed back for what had been the special occasion…

"It's hard to look at them together, isn't it?" he asked, sitting down next to the girl.

"Yes… But I should be happy… I'm the one that encouraged her to tell him," she stated as she stared at the two couple, never blinking but lost in thoughts.

The boy didn't reply to her comment but simply frowned as he watched her features and the dead stare she had. He was worried for her… If he didn't do something, she could fall into depression over it… Over losing him forever…

"Why didn't you say something?" he finally asked.

The girl stayed silent a long moment, never blinking as she followed the couple with her eyes, her hand closed on the portion of the dress that covered her heart… She ached so much, but for some strange reason, she found herself unable to express her despair, unable to show how much she hurt inside or the damage caused in her soul… She slowly turned her head to look at the boy next to her with eyes dead to the world…

"For the same reason you said nothing, Jabu… Because I love him too much to hurt him," she whispered, her voice flat and unemotional.

"Love? He's gone... You should say 'loved' instead," he replied, frowning again.

"I won't stop loving him… Never, do you hear me? I'll still be his best friend, but I will never stop loving him more than I should… Even when I reincarnate. I'll find him, and I'll love him…"

"Miho… Stop this. It's not good for you," the boy whispered back angrily, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Isn't it? I don't know, Jabu… I'm so lost inside myself. I see everything in black and white now and I can't find a way to switch it to color again," she replied, droplets making their way down her cheeks and ruining her make up.

"Miho, don't… You're stronger than this…" he spoke, wiping her tears with his finger.

"Am I really? I… If I were, wouldn't I have told him? Wouldn't I have been able to tell him?" 

"Maybe not, Miho… He… loved you too, once," he whispered, moving his glance towards the ground beneath his feet.

The girl's head snapped up and she stared at him for a long moment, her mouth open and her eye in shock as her brain and heart digested the information… She blinked a couple of times and slowly closed her mouth, a look of despair overpowering her. 

"He… did?"

"Yes," the boy replies nodding his head slowly, "he did. I remember overhearing a conversation he had had with Shyriu about you once, and I he said he loved you, but he didn't want to ruin the friendship… So he kept quiet. A couple of days later, they took him to Sanctuary," the boy recalled, retelling the story quietly.

The girl's face stayed frozen for a couple of minutes and a small smile came over her features. She turned back to face the people strolling by and once again glued her stare at the brown haired groom, sighing happily. Gradually she lowered her head to rest it against the blond man's shoulder and then proceeded to hug his arm with both hands. She looked up from her position and smiled at the confused look she was getting.

"He loved me… Once in his life, he was in love with me…" she whispered. 

"Yes he was," the boy replied softly, still confused at where she was getting.

"He felt for me once… He loved me…" she repeated, her smile growing with each word. "Maybe next time, I'll tell him as soon as I know… Maybe next time I'll be the one in the dress hugging his arm tightly into my little chest…"

Jabu smiled as he continued to look at her sparkling eyes, eyes he had come to love seeing… For some odd reason, he was glad Seiya married Saori. He had been the one to cheer Miho up, and he was glad. He loved to see her smile, to see her happy, to see her beautiful deep blue eyes sparkle with joy… He loved her. He knew he did, but it was too sudden, too quick of a change… He'd give her some time and then ask her out, ask her to be with him.

After all, everyone deserves a second chance, and he could wait for his…


End file.
